


Katsaridaphobia

by ALPHAwolf



Series: WolfFang Drabble [2]
Category: Scream Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phobias, Short One Shot, protective werewolf boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Having a fearless werewolf for a boyfriend sure has it's perks





	Katsaridaphobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllToe_ChristSendTho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllToe_ChristSendTho/gifts).



A shrill screech broke through the Negative household, the bone-chilling, piercing shriek like a harpy about to be consumed by a Hellhound.

Most neighbouring freaks gave it no heed besides the twitch of an ear, the thoroughfare being called Scream Street for a reason, after all. Only Luke took notice, the familiar sound triggering his protective instincts. Within a second of the echo reaching his ears he had crashed out the Watson house’s entrance like a Minotaur in heat, barrelling next door as if his life depended on it.

Sue sighed, looking to the splinters of her recently replaced front door, whilst her pusillanimous husband recovered from his sudden fright.

With a vicious growl, eyes glowing amethyst, Luke burst into the vampire family’s kitchen, looking around frantically for the source of the sound. It took barely a moment, as Resus was impossible to miss in his current position.

The vampire-born stood up on the kitchen table, screaming his lungs out in peril as the little brown felon scampered across the floor.

The teen immediately relaxed, sighing in relief as the other trembled with terror, hiding his face behind his bony arms. It reminded Luke of his father when faced by a mouse, though far cuter in his opinion (his mother would argue).

Luke stepped over towards the table, squishing the cockroach carelessly underfoot on the way. He’d tried to help the other through his illogical fear countless times, they’d even watched Wall-E together. Sadly it had done no good, though Luke had enjoyed the way Resus clung to him as though they were watching a thriller every time the adorable micro monster was on screen.

Careful not to startle the other he reached out and took one of his hands, the delicate appendage shaking in his. Resus whimpered, his body quaking as he attempted to lower himself to sit on the table.

“Hey, shhh, relax. It’s dead.” Luke assured, lifting the vampire wannabe up off the table and into his arms.

“Are you sure?” Resus looked up at Luke with the biggest obsidian doe eyes the teen had ever seen, his blown pupils like black holes engulfing the werewolf’s soul. He always managed to look so much more innocent and enticing since giving up on contacts, which he had used to make his pupils look slitted like his parents.

The brunette smiled down at Resus as he carried him out into the hall, the smaller clinging to him like a lifeline.

“Promise.” He went to lean down and kiss the other before remembering himself and looking around. The last time Mr Negative had caught them being intimate... Well, he certainly hadn’t been too happy that was for sure. He’d even tried having the werewolf deported, though he supposed that was a pretty tame reaction considering what he’d walked in on.

“Where are your parents?” The brunette asked, Resus’s talented fingers slipping loose of his shirt and sliding up to play with his collar bone. He looked back down to find the teen biting his bottom lip, looking up at him sultrily from under his thick lashes.

“Out~”

Not needing another word Luke sprinted up the steps with Resus giggling in his arms, headed straight for the teen’s coffin.

The new screams to follow certainly turned a few heads, whilst back in the kitchen the brown mush squished into the floor twitched, jolted, and suddenly jumped up onto it’s tiny insect feet, scampering away.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of drabble~ Hope you liked!  
> Remember to Kudos and check out my other works!


End file.
